


装满爱的特百惠

by QianWei



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Piningjolras, Secret Admirer
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianWei/pseuds/QianWei
Summary: “显然是个秘密的爱慕者，”古费拉克严肃地告诉安灼拉。“只是他用美食代替花朵与情诗来对你吟唱小夜曲罢了。”安灼拉翻起白眼。“他有我的房门钥匙，”他提醒古费拉克，“他可以在我睡梦中杀死我。”





	装满爱的特百惠

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Tupperware Full of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182001) by [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy). 



安灼拉回到宿舍房间，在书桌上发现一碗像牛肉砂锅的东西，他叹了口气。胃部咆哮着提醒他从早餐开始他就没吃过东西，当时他匆忙地往嘴里塞了一块羊角面包，喝下比健康份量更多的咖啡。

他坐下享用他的晚餐，同时从口袋里翻出手机，迅速给公白飞发了个短信。

给公白飞

感谢你的食物。

来自公白飞

再说一次，不是我。

安灼拉翻翻白眼。公白飞是唯一一个有他房间钥匙的人，而且他从未忘记保持房门上锁。此外，没人会这么上心，一直给他送晚餐。也许要除去古费拉克，但他肯定不会对这种事保持沉默的。

给公白飞

两星期了，你现在可以承认了。

来自公白飞

我怎么会有时间干这个？我才刚从我的讲座这边往回走呢。

安灼拉皱起眉。牛肉盖饭很好吃，更重要的是，仍保持温热。吃起来也不像来自校园里的哪家咖啡厅。

那么就是弗以伊。他呆在一个自供伙食的宿舍，自己做饭。公白飞一定是买通了他，让他也做安灼拉的那一份。他发短信询问弗以伊。

来自弗以伊

这学期开学以后我就没做饭啦？我找到了这个提供晚餐的工作。抱歉没能帮上你的忙！

安灼拉短暂地思考了一下是不是也许他在这个学期第一天的讲座上引诱蒙塔巴那斯山得太过，也许过头到足以让巴那斯山想慢慢毒杀他，接着甩掉了这个想法。巴那斯山也许是个混蛋，但他也是个从第一学期就不求回报地爱上爱潘妮的混蛋，安灼拉还是比较确信巴那斯山不会冒着让爱潘妮生气的危险干掉他的。

来自公白飞

我能听见你在两间屋子以外深思熟虑，停下。

安灼拉叹气，把吃了一半的盖饭推开，现在他的食欲已经减退了。

来自公白飞

以及，看在上帝的份上，吃完你的食物。

安灼拉甚至不想去询问他怎么知道的。他们的友谊到了这个份上，他已经能接受公白飞全知全能了。

他吃完他的盖饭。

真是相当棒的盖饭。

—

以下是关于那个送他吃的的神秘人安灼拉已知的事情：

是个厨艺超好的家伙，自这学期开始到现在已经给他，基于他的时间表（那个神秘人知道他的时间表）送晚餐，或者有时候午餐，送了大概两星期。从来不是什么安灼拉主动厌恶吃下或者能让他过敏致死的食物。事实上，食材选择大部分围绕着他最喜欢的那些，的确，而这意味着那人很可能也和他很熟。

很擅长偷偷摸摸地潜行。安灼拉基本上把这层楼的人都问遍了，但没人记得看到什么人潜入安灼拉的房间再出来，真是荒谬，因为那人已经拿着装着食物的特百惠盒子每天偷偷进入他的房间两个星期。他会在每天吃完之后清洗容器，然后放在桌上。下一天它就会消失，被另一个装有食物的代替。

有他的房门钥匙。这一点安灼拉应该报告给研究助理，但当一切开始时安灼拉假定那是公白飞想帮他活下去。他考虑过现在去报告，但因某些原因又有些不情愿。他告诉自己这是因为他仍有点怀疑公白飞是幕后黑手，但其实是因为他挺喜欢有人关心的感觉。

这是他所知的一切。

他的确想了解更多。

—

“显然是个神秘的倾慕者，”古费拉克严肃地告诉安灼拉。“只是他用美食代替花朵与情诗来对你吟唱小夜曲罢了。”

安灼拉翻起白眼。“他已经有我房门钥匙了，”他提醒古费拉克。“他可以在我睡梦中杀死我。”

古费拉克轻蔑地哼了一声。“那么送你的用以确保你不会倾覆和死于营养不良的所有食物都是白送了。这些天的高级烹饪都是什么？我还需要猜一猜吗？噢，我能猜一猜吗？

安灼拉露出一副无动于衷的表情，但这丝毫不能阻止古费拉克接连说出一串他所知道的菜肴。

“馅饼，”安灼拉最后告诉他，即使只为让他闭嘴。“相当好的牧羊者派*，没用一点儿豌豆。”（*shepherd’s pie，一种英式料理）

“正如你喜欢的那样，”古费拉克低声说。“哈。”

安灼拉挑起眉，一个无言的询问。

“是不是有厚重的黄油？还有百里香？”古费拉克问。

”安灼拉耸耸肩。“我猜是吧？我真的不——”

古费拉克没有等到他回答就转身冲出了图书馆。安灼拉感到了恐惧。

—

“我知道一些你不了解的事，”珂赛特尖声说，对他咧嘴微笑，一面走进他的房间。她把从他那儿借来的书扔到地上，一屁股坐上床。“是最可爱的事情。”

“前几天你在自动洗衣店爱上的那个人的名字？”安灼拉善意地取笑道。“因为我已经等了两星期来对你说终于。”

珂赛特皱眉怒视他。“我是想告诉你我知道你的神秘爱慕者的名字，”她说，“但你现在太刻薄啦，所以我要卖个关子。”

“我没有什么神秘爱慕者，”他叹气，直到真正该说的句子在脑海中出现。“你知道是谁潜入我的房间送我食物？”

珂赛特得意地笑起来。“我的确知道。”

安灼拉等待着她继续，心里想着最好是的那个名字，但她没有继续下去，于是他催促：“你愿不愿意告诉我那是谁呀？”

“我们做个交易吧，”珂赛特说。不，噢不，与珂赛特交易就像和恶魔交易，从来没人有过好结果。“你找到我那自动洗衣店里的神秘人，我就告诉你以食物引诱你的人的名字。”

安灼拉沉下脸。“关于他你甚至都不能告诉我点别的什么信息除了他有最可爱的脸最可爱的眼睛最可爱的头发——”

“怎么，阿波罗，我从没想过我能听到你这么热情洋溢地对某人吟诵诗歌，”一个声音打断了他。

他转向屋门，格朗泰尔正靠着它，双臂交叉嘴角上扬，露出一个假笑。

“这是私人谈话，”他厉声说，只是因为对他怒气冲冲地说话比专心于那些无益的事实——比如格朗泰尔染上颜料的衬衫是怎样在一个角落里卷上去，安灼拉又是如何能看到皮肤，能看到皮肤上的墨水，而他是多么想舔一舔格朗泰尔的纹身——要简单的多。

的确，正如他所说的那样，毫无帮助。还很让人分心。

“抱歉，”格朗泰尔说，尽管看起来绝不真这么想。“尽管如此，一个有帮助的提示。下次再有私人谈话时，关上门。之后见。再见，珂赛特！”

“你是世界上最最心智不成熟的家伙，”珂赛特低声说。“你迷恋着格朗泰尔！”

安灼拉脸红了。“我没有在迷恋他。”

珂赛特微笑。“你是在脸红吗？”她问。“噢，老天啊，你在脸红！”

安灼拉用枕头打她。

—

以下是关于格朗泰尔的一些事。

对他来说，格朗泰尔有意地与他作对。格朗泰尔喜欢惹怒他，取笑他，嘲弄他的信仰。

（当他穿着过小的在他肩膀出伸展的T恤，或者过紧的突出他臀部的牛仔裤时也喜欢做这些事，但这不是安灼拉的重点。）

本该相当讨人厌，安灼拉本应该十分讨厌他，但他没有，他不能，因为当他们争论，当格朗泰尔逐条驳斥他的论点，显然他已经对此做了调查，因为他的反驳深思熟虑又巧妙。再没有比格朗泰尔完成发言后射向他的自鸣得意的笑容更有魅力的了，安灼拉有一点说不出话。

安灼拉从没有过胜出的机会。

—

“你愿意付多少钱换我说出谁是你的秘密爱慕者？”古费拉克在安灼拉的地板上边吃晚饭边问安灼拉，消灭一整盒披萨。

安灼拉皱起眉，吃了一点他自己的食物——今天是配米饭的鸡肉盒饭*。“你知道那是谁？”（*a chicken teriyaki stir fry with rice）

古费拉克咧嘴一笑，嘴里塞满披萨，安灼拉皱起他的鼻子。

“我不会付你钱来让你做个友善的朋友的，古费，”安灼拉说。

“这比你那神秘爱慕者为让我守住他身份秘密所付的少了二十美元，”古费拉克说。

“二十美元？”安灼拉说，“我们的友谊对你总共就值这么多？”

“那人也知道很多我绝不希望任何人知道的有关我的事，”古费拉克提议道，“但为了五十美元——”

“不。”

古费拉克撅起嘴，如果他没有把披萨酱吃得满嘴满脸都是的话这会有点可爱的。“四十美元？”

“不要（Nope），”安灼拉说，在p的音上发出清脆的一声（popping his p）。

—

一有即将到来的考试安灼拉就会坐立不安，他承认自己有这个问题。他知道他已经学过材料，知道只要他想就能基本上一字不差地引用课文，但他就是总有漏下了什么的感觉。

他靠通过囤积红牛和最可怕的、导致糖尿病类型的罐装咖啡解决自己的问题。他认为就算咖啡因没法让他保持振作浏览每一条笔记和笔记本的每一页，糖分也会帮他的。

撞上格朗泰尔时他正搬着三大袋装满红牛和咖啡的购物袋返回房间。他期待着格朗泰尔对他的能量饮料和学习习惯冷嘲热讽，但格朗泰尔只是皱眉，说道：“快考试了吧，看来？”

安灼拉脸红，莫名其妙地感到难堪。“闭嘴，这很重要。”

格朗泰尔举起双手，掌心朝着安灼拉。“我没说它不是呀，”他说，还是皱着眉头。格朗泰尔也许是在担心他这个想法的确对安灼拉起了影响，多么该死的愚蠢。“但这可能不是很健康。”

安灼拉耸耸肩。

格朗泰尔语义含糊地嗯了一声，准备要走掉了，又转头对他说：“考试顺利。”

安灼拉没时间思考整个的转换有多奇怪，他还有一场考试要准备呢。

—

他不知道一切是如何发生的。

讲真。

他就离开了房间十分钟，到顶层去，仅是因为他必须走一走清醒清醒。他甚至没有离开这个建筑，只是走上楼梯到柯赛特的房间，还她从她那借到的书，留下听了一会儿她关于她的可爱男孩的责骂，然后就回去了。

他就离开了十分钟，但现在，桌上的书已经在桌边堆成整齐的一堆——他稍作检查，在读的每一页都被夹上了书签——被食物代替。一个三明治，看起来像是罗宋汤的东西，还有大概一打大号巧克力曲奇饼。

还有一个纸条，匆忙潦草地写在安灼拉的一个笔记本上。

饼干＞能量饮料，总是这样。

他对此不作多想，三明治吃到一半时才发觉所有的红牛和咖啡都已不翼而飞。

有二十分钟他有些恐慌（没有咖啡因＝无法学习＝他不可能通过考试）。他不情愿地解决完三明治和罗宋汤，才注意到留下食物的人在原先那个的背面留了另一条笔记。

为了你好。:)

他不由自主地笑了。

给古费拉克，柯赛特

必须知道了：现在

来自柯赛特

说出我灵魂伴侣的名字。

来自古费拉克

一百美元你就能买到我的爱情，我的忠贞，以及你那神秘爱慕者之名。

他对两条信息报以白眼。

他不需要他们；他能够自己找到神秘人是谁。

当然，得在考试之后了。

—

考试结束后，他往宿舍走时，在法学院图书馆外撞见爱潘妮，突发奇想邀她出去喝杯咖啡聚一聚。他好久没见过她了。

她问他是否还是会在每节课上都和巴纳斯山吵起来，把他搞得半疯——他没有；他们是辩论，像个成年人一样——，而他问她是否还在追逐那个她为其放弃了辅修专业的家伙。她为此抱怨起来，告诉他马吕斯他妈的彭眉胥在一间自动洗衣店里找到然后丢失了他的真爱。

“可能听起来很傻，”安灼拉开口道，“但马吕斯会不会恰好有'最可爱的的脸最可爱的眼睛和最可爱的头发'？”

爱潘妮呻吟：“你是想说你知道马吕斯心仪着谁？”

安灼拉羞怯地一笑，“或许？艺术专业的珂赛特。我们住一个宿舍。她一直在谈论他。”

爱潘妮叹气道：“我是该告诉他一下，这能让他开心一整天。我从来就没在他身上抓住过机会，是吗？”

“你还有巴那斯山，”安灼拉戏弄地说，因为他从来不擅长安慰别人。

结果他没说错话，爱潘妮由皱眉转而突然微笑起来。“他还没放弃我？”

“每次有人提到你的名字他就转身四处张望，好像期待着看到你坐在身后踢他椅子一样，”安灼拉冷淡地说。他甚至不是在开玩笑。爱潘妮是巴那斯山最棒的，阿克琉斯的脚后跟。“他在课堂上是个混蛋，但我觉得他的确喜欢你。”

爱潘妮展颜一笑。

她离开后，安灼拉给珂赛特发短信告知她他现在知道她的那个人是谁了，故意没提他的名字，因为先前从没人和珂赛特做过好交易是因为安灼拉没尝试过。

他紧接着便做出行政决定逃掉下节课，以便能亲手抓住他的那位神秘人。

—

他考虑过躲藏，但接着决定藏起来就太傻了，毕竟他所要做的一切就是等着神秘人出现，开门，为此他完全不需要藏在桌子底下。他关上灯，努力敲出给某节课的论文。

,下午4点37，在安灼拉理应从讲座中回来的半小时前，他听到锁转动的声音。当看到站在门口的是谁时他没有震惊到跌下椅子，但只是差一点罢了。

“阿波罗！”格朗泰尔说。他一只手平衡着两个一样的特百惠盒子，另一只手仍放在钥匙上，而钥匙还插在锁里。“你在......你不应该在这儿。”

“是你，”安灼拉感到窒息，频繁地眨着眼以确保他没有看见东西。他试图忽略胃里的翻江倒海，因为他知道当他进食时会发生什么，那不漂亮。“一直是你？是你偷偷摸摸给我送吃的？”

格朗泰尔耸耸肩。“我舅舅在校园外有家餐厅，”他微微偏了偏头，“他允许我用他的厨房。”

安灼拉不知道该说什么。他最终脱口而出：“钥匙。”

格朗泰尔脸红起来，现在安灼拉完全不可能从他脸上移开视线了。

“我从公白飞那儿拿到的，自己复制了一把，”他说，“说起来太他妈的见不得人啦，但我发誓只在送食物的时候用过它，”他迅速地补充道，“我绝对没进来看你睡觉或者用你东西之类的。”

安灼拉对他眨眨眼。“但......为什么不就直接告诉我呢？”

格朗泰尔紧张地用手指摩挲着一缕头发。“我——”他开口道。"我的印象中你并不真正喜欢我。我觉得要是你不知道东西是我送的话更可能吃下它们。”

噢。

“那不正确，”安灼拉缓慢地说。“我的确喜欢你。”

格朗泰尔哼了一声。“你不用就因为我在送你吃的就这样说，”他说，“听着——很抱歉我完全就成了个谄媚者。如果你不想要那我就不会继续送，但我享受烹饪，而你似乎也挺喜欢我的料理，所以——”

“不，等下，”安灼拉打断了他。“等下，倒带。我不是说因为你送食物所以喜欢你。我喜欢你。”他深吸一口气，决定把握住机会。“我喜欢喜欢你。甚至在你溜进我房间留下食物之前就。”他对格朗泰尔展露微笑。“我非常愿意和你约会。”

格朗泰尔凝视着他，目瞪口呆。“这是感谢你的食物的意思？”他脱口而出，“因为菜做得很好，我知道，但不到能保证你想要和我约会的程度，什么鬼。”

安灼拉翻起白眼，他有点被激怒了。“这和食物没关系，”他说，“是我在告诉你，我喜欢你，而且如果你想约我出去吃个晚餐我会非常乐意的，好吗？”

格朗泰尔无言地点了点头。

“很好，”安灼拉说

“很好，”格朗泰尔机械地学舌，看起来仍有点慌乱又不敢置信。

安灼拉叹了口气，上前两步接近格朗泰尔，完全侵入他的私人空间，吻上他的嘴唇，纯洁而迅速，只一秒就在格朗泰尔有所反应之前移开了。

“这是个感谢你的食物，”他说，“下一个就只是为了我们，好吗？”

格朗泰尔让他的嘴唇展开成一个合适的笑容，把手搭在安灼拉的胯部，他说：“那我们最好把它做好。”

（它的确很好。）

—

格朗泰尔和安灼拉坐在他的床上一起分享格朗泰尔带过来装在特百惠容器里的意大利面时，珂赛特冲进他的房间，大叫着：“是格朗泰尔！你的神秘人是格朗泰尔！”

“叛徒，”格朗泰尔挖苦地冷笑着。“我觉得他已经知道了。”

珂赛特满脸不悦，“我不在乎，”她厉声说，紧接着又畏缩了。“我是说，对于你能把你的破事搞定我荒谬地感到高兴，但安灼拉，要是你不现在立刻告诉我洗衣店的那个人是谁的话，我向上帝发誓——”

“珂赛特？”有人在外面喊道。

“什么？”她要求道，转身走向门，然后喘着气说：“是你！”

“是你！”马吕斯，这肯定就是马吕斯了，回喊道。

安灼拉转向格朗泰尔。“你真的给古费拉克付了二十美元让他隐瞒你的身份？”他问。

格朗泰尔只是微笑起来。


End file.
